


Bun in the Oven

by Holygreensaints (Vortaesthetic)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, no beta we die like Glenn, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortaesthetic/pseuds/Holygreensaints
Summary: Seteth and Byleth are expecting and it's a cold night. There's cuddling and canoodling involved. Oneshot.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Bun in the Oven

**Bun In The Oven**

On the North Coast of Faerghus, the Red Wolf Moon heralded the coming of the famously fierce winter storms of Faerghus. Cold flurries often swept in from storms brewing over the blue seas, dusting the world in a coat of sparkling, frosty white.

A small cabin of white rock and hardwood sat atop a wooded cliffside, high enough above the water to keep it out of the reach of even the stormiest seas. The cottage and barn were locked up tight in the face of the coming winter storm, the residents tucked up cozy and warm within.

The night outside was black as pitch, the normally bright moon and stars shrouded tonight by a cloak of thick clouds. Howling cold winds rattled the glass in the windowpanes as Seteth watched on from the safety of his home, his sleeping wife tucked away in their bed.

This new life they lived was far removed from the luxuries of the monastery. Fifty years after the rebuilding and reunification of Fódlan, Queen Byleth and Lord Seteth had at last pulled away from the public eye. Under their watchful eye, Fódlan had been shaped into a republic. The Queen and Prime Minister had laid firm foundations for lasting peace and the populace was once again given the reins to control their fate. Their work completed, they at last could retire to the quiet, humble life they had long dreamed of.

They had laid their roots down on the Northern coast of Faerghus, near the shoreline of Rhodos. Seteth had quietly commissioned the building of the home and its associated outbuildings over the course of several years in preparation for their eventual retirement, acquiring a vast swath of land around it to ensure their privacy as time went on. It was a lovely place for a home, the lands were rich and the weather temperate during the spring and summer. The evergreen forest around their cabin cloaked their home from the eye of passersby, no matter the time of year, home to the rich bounties of the wilderness. Between the forest and the sea, Seteth and Byleth had everything they needed to live comfortably in their retirement.

Over the years, they had spoken often about the prospect of starting a family together. While Byleth had taken eagerly to the role of Flayn's stepmother, she had voiced a desire to have children of her own. Now that Flayn had left their home and started out on her own adventure in life, Seteth warmed to the idea of having little ones in his life once again.

It hadn't been very long in their retirement that the pair had discovered that she was with child. He could still remember the moment she told him clearly-- he had been out chopping wood when she announced it to him proudly. Seteth fumbled his axe on a swing, launching it accidentally into the forest.

He was ecstatic. Overjoyed. Both of them had wanted this for so long, but waited out of prudence to avoid their children being known to the entirety of Fódlan, cursed never to live a normal life as children of the ageless regents. Now that they had stepped away from the gaze of Fódlan, they were now free to love each other as freely and dutifully as they pleased. Free to pursue the grand adventure of parenthood together.

They had learned of her pregnancy at the beginning of the Verdant Moon, and since then she had only grown riper and rounder, Byleth's beauty only augmented by the glow of motherhood that seemed to light her from within. Beyond her intense cravings for every form of pickled fruit and vegetable under the sun (and the occasional crying jag), she had taken the burden of burgeoning motherhood in stride.

If he'd thought Byleth to be lovely before, she was positively breathtaking to him now. Her belly, swollen with his child, was a symbol of the love and devotion between them. It did things to him that he found difficult to put into words, but his ardor for her had not faded in the slightest.

To his delight, he was often called upon to prove as such.

She had woken in the night with the whistling of the cold wind outside, and Seteth had risen to stoke the low fire on the hearth to keep them warm. Seteth turned away from the window and crept back under the bedsheets.

"Don't even think about it," she cautioned him. "You're gonna have to warm up for a minute before you lay your hands on me. You're ice cold, I know it."

"I'm freezing, love. It is dire, I may perish without the warmth of your touch," he teased as he settled under the blankets for a moment. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her, thawing down the chill that had crept into his flesh.

"Oh, my poor husband, soon to be an icicle. I will miss you," she quipped.

"So cruel, my love," he laughed as he crept closer to her beneath the sheets. "Would you not lend me the pleasure of your warmth for even a minute?"

She laughed as he snagged her like a spring trap, hauling her into his arms eagerly, smothering her with soft kisses. He kissed a racing trail up from her collarbone to her throat as she squirmed playfully in his grip. His heart danced with joy at the sound. Once upon a time, emotion hadn't been able to reach her heart. To make her smile, even now, was a special treasure to be cherished.

She caught his lips in a sweet, soft kiss, burying her fingers in his hair, letting her hands roam the broad planes of his back. She twined her legs into his, curving her body into him as much as she could, the gentle swell of her belly brushing his own.

She sighed into him as he took control of the kiss, his hands roaming the expanse of her bare back. She pawed at him eagerly, her hand tracing the trail of verdant hair that led down his lower belly.

"Again, my love? You are quite ravenous tonight," he quipped between thirsty kisses.

"Yes," she sighed into him. "Again, again…"

At her bidding, he kissed a line down her throat, past her collarbone to the generous heave of her breasts, made tender from her impending motherhood. He grazed her skin softly with his lips, his hands smoothly skimming around her ribs to cup her bosom in his hands. His fingers eagerly kneaded her softness as his mouth closed on her nipple, rolling it about in a soft squeeze between his lips. He relished her aching moans before he feasted on her soft breast, sucking greedily at her flesh and making her twist in his arms. He lavished the other with the same meticulous care, nipping playfully at the underside of her breast to leave her little reminders of his ever-burning desire for her.

Her hand darted down to his member, standing tall and proud, pressed against the soft skin of her thigh. She let her hand dance along the swollen shaft as he sighed into her skin, his course unaltered as he slipped away from her grasp, his mouth roving southward. The trail of hot kisses paused as he contemplated the soft, gentle swell of her belly, his hands gliding reverently over her skin.

He wonders what their child will look like. Is it a boy or a girl that they will welcome into the world in the Harpstring Moon? Does it know the incredible love that its parents have for it even now as they watch it grow day by day?

His heart panged in his chest at the thought of his lovely wife holding a baby to her breast. An infant with downy green hair and eyes like jewels. A seedling of new Nabatean life rising from the ashes of Zanado.

Can it feel the prayers of peace and hope he presses into her skin every time he kisses his bride and his child goodnight?

"You're already in love," Byleth said softly as she ruffled his hair, her hand slipping down to cup his cheek. "We haven't even met them yet and you're already in love."

"How could I not be? Byleth, you and I…this is our child. Our little life."

He rose back to her, giving her the sweetest kiss he knew how to give. His heart felt overfull, so full of love and gratefulness for his wife, for his child, for this era of peace that he could not contain it.

She lacked a heartbeat of her own, but under Byleth's palm, she could feel his heart hammer in its cage. Her stolid Saint, once so cold and untouchable, was anything but. He was a well of emotion; rich, intense, untapped.

She needed him now, as much as she needed air. She needed to feel his love, his strength, his heart. She needed all of him, right now, right in this very moment.

She told him this in her fervent kiss, in the heave of her breath, in the desperation of her wandering hands. She was alight beneath her skin and she wanted him to burn along with her.

He rolled her onto her hands and knees, cradling her hips in his hands. He leaned over her to plant kisses along her slender neck, following the trail of her spine. He rocked her back into him with a slow rhythm, grinding against the curve of her bottom as his hand slipped into her nest of curls, whispering across her labia.

"Seteth," she whined. "Please…don't tease me."

His fingers plunged greedily into her sex, testing her readiness. She was soaking wet, her slick traced artfully around her swollen nub. He smothered a groan against the skin of her neck as he slipped the tip of his swollen cock into her. She moaned as he pushed slowly inside, hilting himself in her before slowly pulling back out almost to the tip. The slick clutch of her walls was pure bliss as he slowly drew in and out of her.

Their cadence picked up with the hungry thrust of her hips slamming back into his, eager to meet him in his slide, to take him as far in as he could possibly go. Spurred onward by her eagerness, he stroked her faster, her stuttered breath hanging heavily in the air between them.

She bit her lip as he plunged into her, her breasts swaying with the motion of their rocking. He wanted to take his sweet time with her, to lavish and love her in all of the ways he knew how. He would draw her pleasure out for as long as he could.

He angled his thrusts to find her sweet spot, grinning as he grazed the spot that made her sing for him. Once found, he nailed it perfectly again and again, his firm grip on her hips holding her fast despite her cries and twisting thrashes. She clutched at the sheets beneath her with a white-knuckled grip as Seteth's snapping hips lit her aflame. He whispered her name lovingly against the skin of her back as his thighs slapped against hers at a steady pace.

As her breathy, hot moans grew louder and more insistent, he knew she was drawing close to her release. His fingers worked at her relentlessly as he pushed her along, feeling the fire in his core that warned him that he would not be far behind.

She keened loudly as she hit her peak, her body wracked with a shuddering release from the very core of her. He followed her in suit with a strangled cry, his body shot through with white-hot pleasure so intense that it eclipsed everything. He spilled into her freely before allowing them to finally succumb to their exhaustion, the two of them bonelessly collapsing together into their soft nest of bedding.

His heartbeat hammered in his ears as she turned about in his arms, peppering with little kisses as the cloak of sleep pulled him under.

His last coherent thoughts before he surrendered to sleep were only of her.

With the coming of the morning light he awoke again, his wife cuddled safely in his arms beneath layers of furs and blankets. Their spot was comfortably warm despite the chill in the air and the whirling white howl of the winter storm beyond their cottage door.

She slept peacefully in his embrace.

He was overcome with emotion for Byleth. She was the strong, steady rock that grounded him, the calming touch that soothed him, the fire that warmed him. She'd brought hope and happiness and love back into his life long after he'd resigned himself to spending the rest of his days alone.

His lovely wife, Byleth, had truly changed the course of his life. Goddess incarnate, savior of Fódlan, queen of the realm… she's had many titles given to her over the years, but his favorites were among the most humble of her epithets; beloved wife, stepmother, mother-to-be.

His hand skimmed softly, reverently over the gentle curve of her lower belly as she slept. In Byleth's womb grew that precious seed of new life, a seed he planted and she nourished. He would give his everything to protect them both, to give them the peace, safety, and love that they both deserved.

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he curled himself around her ever closer, willing himself to return to slumber as the blizzard raged outside.

He was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
